liadenfandomcom-20200216-history
Anne Davis
Description *Born 1327''The Updated But Partial Liaden Universe® Time Line'' on New Dublin, a Terran colony located in their Faerie Sector, one of many seeded by the Gaelic Union.Mouse and Dragon, ch 34''Local Custom'', ch 10 *Er Thom yos'Galan's lifemate ("very nearly a textbook case")Local Custom, ch 39 *Thodelmae *Linguist in the field of Comparative Linguistics''Local Custom'', ch 9 *brown hair, brown eyes, brown skin *Mother of Shan, Nova and Anthora yos'Phelium *Gifted Pianist, taught Val Con to play the omnichora *Her only wizardly talent is to recognize and meld with her lifemate''Local Custom'', ch 39 *Died 1382 Lifemate Bond Anne bonded for life with Er Thom yos'Galan *Er Thom is not a dramliza but for his ability to form a life-mate bond, but Clan Korval has produced numerous dramliz over the millennium, so it's in his blood, starting with his ancestor Tor An yos'Galan, who made love babies with a dramliza. *Anne is from the Terran world New Dublin and not a dramliza, but for her ability to form a lifemate bond *But Anne's gaffer / grandfather was a water-finder and her ancestors were fey. Discussion between Anne, Er Thom, Daav, Petrella, and Master Healer Kestra: "Lifemates?" Petrella flung back with pain-wracked scorn. "Which of them is a wizard, pray?" "Well, now, the gaffer, he was a water-witch," the tall lady said in a peculiar, lilting voice, a glimmer of half-wild humor lighting her pattern. The Healer frowned after the sense of the words, feeling a similarity to Terran, but unable to quite — "A water-witch," Korval murmured in Adult-to-Adult, "is one who has the ability to locate water below ground without use of instrumentation." He flicked a glance at the Terran lady. "Correct?" She moved her head up and down—Terran affirmative. "He found other things, too," she said in accented, though clear, Liaden. "Lost sheep. Jewelry, once or twice. A missing child. But mostly he stuck to water." She shrugged. "If you listen to the talk on New Dublin, all the ancestors were-- fey, we say. It adds color to the family tree." "You are yourself a wizard, then?" Petrella's voice was sharp. The Terran lady shook her head. "No, a language professor." "You know when the child wakes," the a'thodelm murmured from her side. "You know when I am troubled. I heard you calling me, from many miles away, and followed your voice." "And yet neither are of the dramliz," the Master Healer said, firmly. Kin *Er Thom yos'Galan, lifemate *Shan yos'Galan, son *Nova yos' Galan, daughter *Anthora yos'Galan, daughter *Val Con yos'Phelium, foster-son *Elizabeth Murphy, mother, First class, light transport to trade class AAA (deceased) Local Custom, ch 9 *Ian Davis, father, engineer (deceased)Local Custom, ch 10 *Richard Davis, brother, First-class pending Master Pilot''Local Custom'', ch 9, a master story teller''Conflict of Honors'' *Rosie, Richard's intended *Gordon Arbuthnot (Gordy), grandson of Richard and Rosie, cabin boy on Dutiful Passage when Priscilla first met Captain and Master Trader Shan yos'Galan *Morgan, Gordy's step-father *See Korval Kin for complete list and ancestry charts Work *Anne is a Heidelberg Fellow and author of many scholary papers''Local Custom'', ch 10 *her field is Comperative Linguistics''Local Custom'', ch 3 *wrote: "A Distillation of Professor tel'Bana's Theory of the Common Root-Tongue"Mouse & Dragon, ch11) *wrote: "A Beginner's Course in High Liaden"Agent of Change, ch 17 *Anne has set up the trust to fund the Gallowglass Chair''Mouse and Dragon'', ch 29 **the chair is to be filled by scholars who excell in the teaching of comparative cultures, cultural genetics or any other of a very short list of diversification studies.Mouse and Dragon, ch 29 **chairs in place are at University and Delgado, Bontemp is in the aplication process and there is a possibility of getting a joint application from Islingotn College and a few other worthy but underfunded institutions of higher learning for a traveling schoolar. Mouse and Dragon, ch 29 Associates *Learned Doctor Jin Del yo'Kera Clan Yedon - (deceased), (m), Anne's colleague, whose book she finished Local Custom, ch 8 *Linguistic Specialist Drusil tel'Bana - (f) Dr. yo'Kera's aide and mentee''Local Custom'', ch 8 (Note: Anne refers to her distillation of Professor tel'Bana's theory of the common root-tongue''Mouse & Dragon'', ch11) Misc *Anne's favored morning blend (tea) was Joyful Sunrise''Scout's Progress'', ch14 References Category:Characters Category:Clan Korval Category:Human